Angel con Pistola
by Chiyome97
Summary: Kyoko Sasagawa tiene un triste pasado y un presente sin esperanzas pero conoce a cierto chico que podría cambiar su futuro pero... ¿Los cambios serán buenos o malos para Kyoko? -No soy un ángel, Kyoko y jamas podre serlo. -Para mi eso es lo que eres Tsu-kun, no eres lo que esperaba pero ahora se que eres todo lo que necesito... mi angel guardian...
1. Prologo

**Hola! Bueno no se por donde comenzar, son nueva por estos lares y este es el primer fanfics que escribo, por lo que por favor, sean gentiles conmigo.**

**Las parejas son TsunaxKyoko, GokuderaxHaru, MukuroxChrome y otras parejas que mas adelante presentare.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es mio sino de Amano Akira, si fuera mio Tsuna ya seria novio de Kyoko y se le veria la cara a TYL Tsuna.**

**Unas Advertencias**

**Esto es Universo Alterno donde Kyoko no conoce a Tsuna ni a los demás aun y Tsuna es Décimo Vongola.**

**En este fic Kyoko tendrá 2 años menos que Tsuna. **

**Este es un fic 5 años en el futuro por lo que Tsuna tendrá 18 y Kyoko 16 en el fic.**

**Ryohei y Kyoko no son hermanos.**

**Les advierto que voy a hacer a Tsuna y algunos otros personajes muy Oc, así que si no les gusta esto no leer mi historia así de simple.**

Normal - Dialogo

_Cursiva - Pensamiento o Flashback._

**Negrita - Nota de autor o frases importantes.**

**Actualizado ****\- ****29-06-14**

* * *

**Prologo**

Kyoko! Estúpida! Mira lo que hiciste!

En una casa pequeña en medio de un barrio desolado se podía escuchar los grito de un hombre de mediana edad con desordenado cabello negro, se podían notar claramente que estaba borracho pero aun así caminaba con pasos extrañamente precisos hacia su hija Kyoko quien no hacia mas que temblar del miedo y rápidamente busco una excusa que podía salvarla de esta situación.

O-Otousan, y-yo lo sien… - intento excusarse la adolescente pero no terminó de hablar debido a un dolor agudo en su mejilla derecha.

La fuerza del golpe la hizo caer en el suelo aturdida debido al golpe solo pudo comprender unos minutos después de que su padre le hacia dado una cachetada que seguramente dejaría una marca levanto levemente la cabeza, vio su mirada de desprecio y rápidamente aparto la mirada incapaz de soportar su intenso rencor.

Niña estúpida! Es que nada puedes hacer bien! – volvió a grito el hombre hacia a la chica para luego sacarse el cinturón de sus pantalones para después golpearla sin compasión.

Kyoko no opuso resistencia ni hizo ningún ruido siquiera un grito o gemido de dolor, sabiendo que si lo hiciera solo sería peor para ella por lo que se quedo tirada en el piso intentando ser lo mas callada posible dejando que su cabello de un extraño color cobrizo que le llegaba bajo sus hombros taparan su rostro.

Varios minutos después, su padre parecía cansarse de golpearla porque hizo un chasquido con su lengua, le dio una última patada para luego voltearse y decirle de espaldas a su hija.

Más vale que limpies el desastre que hiciste mocosa – fue todo lo que para después irse a las escaleras y subirse torpemente en ellas debido al alcohol, mientras murmuraba maldiciones hacia su propio hija.

Kyoko aun tirada en el piso, su ropa que consistía en una pollera roja con volados y una blusa manga larga de un rosa palido estaban rotos en ciertas partes y su cabello cobrizo se encontraba totalmente desordenado pero Kyoko seguia sin moverse del piso a pesar de que su padre había salido de la habitacion, no fue hasta que escucho el portazo de una puerta que la chica pudo sacar el aire que habia estado conteniendo y lentamente debido al dolor se recostó a la pared alado de la puerta de la cocina. Con cuidado, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y recostó su cabeza en ellas. Mientras dejaba que las lagrimas caigan por sus mejillas.

_No se porque lloro aun... ya hace años que otou-san me odia... desde la muerte de kaa-san._

Inconsciente se abrazo mas a si misma y sintió su corazón encogerse al recordar a su madre. Recordando su sonrisa brillante, la calidez de su cuerpo cuando le abrazaba, como cantaba juntas una canción, la forma que le arropaba y como siempre antes de dormir le decía 'Te quiero'. Sus brillantes ojos azules mirándola con amor.

Esos ojos que habían perdido la vida hace 7 años atras, lo peor de todo es que una Kyoko de 9 años había visto como lentamente su madre dejaba de existir de ese mundo. Y desde que eso sucedió nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Y ahora lo único que tenia era un padre alcohólico que la culpaba de la muerte de su madre, pesadillas sobre su madre que la hacían que despertase llorando, totalmente sola y sin nadie a quien poder contar.

Recordando repentinamente una ocasión de como su padre le gritaba que debió morir ella en lugar de su madre y que le había hecho un favor al mundo si eso hubiera pasado.

Sonrió con tristeza mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar desde la ventana de la sala al cielo oscuro pero lleno de brillantes estrellas y entre ellas se podia ver la oscura pero hermosa luna. Kyoko sin estar segura de a quien o porque suplico en lo mas profundo de su mente silenciosamente.

_Desearía poder liberarme de todo... _

_Mi padre... _

_Las pesadillas..._

_La culpa..._

_Por favor... solo deseo... que sea capaz de tener un futuro... con esperanzas y sueños,_

Después de tener estos pensamientos poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron como si de un hechizo se tratara hasta quedarse dormida ignorando el hecho que mientras esta deseaba una estrella fugaz había pasado rápidamente por el cielo como un aviso de que sus suplicas fueron escuchadas.

* * *

**Y bien que les pareció el prologo? Malo o bueno**? Espantoso o genial****? Dejen sus review, quiero oír lo que piensan.********


	2. Verdaderos Amigos e Interrogantes

**Hola perdón por tardar tanto es que el colegio me esta matando y solo empece hace dos semanas las clases**!****!****! ****

**T_T. Jejeje en fin, ahora publique el segundo capitulo de Ángel con Pistola si alguien lee esto se llevara una sorpresa tal ves :D Ya pido perdón por los errores ortográficos.**

**Bueno Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es mio sino de Akira Amano**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Verdaderas amigas e interrogantes**

Un portazo de la puerta de entrada hizo que Kyoko se despertó bruscamente y de un salto de levanto de su cama, mientras miraba alrededor claramente alterada como si esperar a que alguien la secuestrara o aun peor, que su padre viniera a golpearla.

Sin embargo, una vez que poso su vista en la ventana de su cuarto, el miedo se convirtió rápidamente en alivio e incluso mostró una suave sonrisa.

Su padre había ido al departamento de homicidios, él era el jefe en el departamento por lo que era usual que se quedaba hasta muy tarde a investigar casos e Kyoko se dio cuenta incluso que se quedaba días en la oficina sin volver a casa ni una sola vez.

A pesar de su actitud con su hija y el hecho que casi siempre después del trabajo iba a un bar a beber, era un buen policía y un excelente jefe en su departamento.

Kyoko nunca dejaba de sorprenderse cada vez que lo veía en las noticias para un informe de prensa sobre algún criminal, mostraba el rostro frio como si nada lo perturbara, su expresión no cambia incluso cuando advertía a la gente sobre un loco sicópata que rondaba en las calles.

Ella casi creía en esa fachada que mostraba a la gente. Casi

Lanzo un suspiro y miro su reloj de mesa, al ver la hora rápidamente se olvido de su padre y decidió prepararse para el colegio, una vez de maquillarse las heridas de la cara y poner su uniforme, una vez arreglada se miro cuidadosamente todo su cuerpo en el espejo. Esperando si había algo que su uniforme no podía tapar.

Estaba vestida con uniforme marinero con una falda tableada negra más larga de lo que solía usar las demás chicas, camisa blanca manga larga con un listón rojo, una chompa con color igual a la falda y medias negras hasta los muslos. Su liso cabello anaranjado estaba suelto hasta un poco bajo los hombros y sus brillantes y cautivadores ojos mieles.

La belleza natural de Kyoko hacia resaltar haciendo que tuvieras varios admiradores en su escuela e incluso chicas que la miraban con envidia pero irónicamente la única que parecía darse cuenta de todos esos hechos era la misma Kyoko o al menos eso decían sus únicas amigas.

Inconscientemente, lanzo una sonrisa suave pero sincera algo que solo ocurría cuando estaba con ellas o pensaba en ellas, sus amigas eran las únicas que la hacían sonreír y ser feliz aunque sea por un corto tiempo, eran las que la hacían ver lo hermoso que podía ser el mundo.

Y hablando de ellas…

¡Haru Miura! ¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo! – pudo escuchar el grito de una chica afuera de su ventana.

¡Hana-chan! ¡Desu, no seas así solo quiero darle una sorpresa a Kyoko-chan! – hablo otra chica con voz más alegre y entusiasta que la primera.

Si, le darás una sorpresa… ¡una sorpresa del susto que tendrá al ver cómo te caigas del maldito árbol y te rompas el cuello! – grito la primera chica como si estuviera regañando a un niño que hace algo mal.

Kyoko al escuchar los gritos se acerco a la ventana de su cuarto para que sucediera en su patio, vio como una chica cabello negro ondulado le criticaba a una chica con cola de caballo que para sorpresa de Kyoko estaba de cabeza colgada de un árbol de gran altura con solo sus piernas sujetadas en una de sus ramas. Ambas llevan el mismo uniforme que Kyoko y discutían tan fuerte que varios que se pasaban se les quedaban viendo con una cara de "están locas de remate".

¡Hana-chan!, ¡Haru-chan! – grito al ver que sus amigas estaban demasiado metidas en su discusión como para ver que Kyoko la estaba observando divertida y asombra.

Ambas chicas pararon su discusión al escuchar la voz de su otra amiga y miraron la ventana donde estaba ella, ambas al ver a Kyoko inmediatamente cambiaron, la chica colgada en el árbol se le brillo la cara y le regalo una gran sonrisa a la chica en la ventana, la otra en cambio su miraba de fastidio cambio por su habitual mirada tranquila y seria pero Kyoko podía ver una leve sonrisa dirigida hacia ella.

¡Buenos días, Kyoko-chan! – hablo primero la chica aun colgada en el boca abajo quien parecía ignorar ese hecho y la saludaba entusiastamente con la mano. Ella se llamada Haru Miura.

Kyoko sal de tu casa y ayúdame a convencer a esta idiota antes de que se mate. – hablo la otra chica con cabello ondulado que se llamaba Hana Kurokawa.

¡Hana-chan! ¡Desu! Eres una aguafiestas – se quejo Haru esta vez sentado en la rama del árbol, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho e inflaba sus mejillas haciendo un puchero claramente infantil.

¡Gracias a esta aguafiestas estas aquí y no diez metros bajo tierra! ¡Y deja ese maldito puchero de niño, sabes que odio a los niños! – grito Hana irritada y con una vena que saltaba en su frente estilo anime.

¡Hahi! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Si los niños son lo más puro que ha hecho Kami-sama!

Kyoko simplemente se quedo callada viendo como ambas discutían mientras pensaba con una sonrisa que definitivamente no se imaginaba una vida sin sus mejores amigas.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados en una banca en un parque miraba sin interés verdadero la discusión que tenían sus dos guardianes.

¡Estúpido friki del beisbol! ¡Como mierda convenciste al Decimo para que estar aquí! - grito un chico de pelo grisáceo y feroces ojos verdes que intimidarían hasta el mas valiente.

Jajaja relájate Gokudera solo le pregunte a Tsuna, si podía ir con ambos y el acepto sin decir nada. –digo de manera despreocupa un chico de ojos ámbar y despeinado cabello negro con una sonrisa, ignorando el hecho que solo aumento más la ira del peliblanco.

Tsuna suspiro mientras se preguntaba porque les había dejado venir a ambos, pero no se quejaba para nada. Esos dos eran sus mejores amigos e sabía que podía contar con ellos pero simplemente no quería dar explicaciones. No cuando su intuición de decía hoy sabría algún que nunca deseo saber.

Un jefe mafioso no debe distraerse tan fácilmente Dame Tsuna.

Hablo una voz infantil que hizo que Tsuna se levantara de la banca, el había reconoció la voz al instante de escucharla y no fue el único, Gokudera y Yamamoto pararon su pelea (o mejor dicho Gokudera paro de gritarle a Yamamoto) al reconocer también la voz que hablo.

La persona que hablo era un niño de unos nueve años que vestía un traje y sombrero negro sin embargo a pesar de su apariencia no debía ser subestimado porque ese niño era nada menos que el ex arcobaleno del sol y unos de las personas más fuertes del mundo. El asesino Reborn.

Reborn-san! –exclamo Gokudera claramente sorprendido de su inesperada aparición.

¡Ohayou niño! – hablo estaba ves Yamamoto con su siempre sonrisa pero parecía igual de sorprendido que Gokudera.

Ciaossu Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dame-Tsuna – respondió Reborn haciendo especial énfasis en Tsuna.

Tsuna miro fijamente y sonrio levemente al ver a quien fue una vez su tutor, a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo hacia su vida un infierno, realmente apreciaba a Reborn y él creía que eso era algo unilateral, aunque Tsuna estaba seguro de que él nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Después de todo tenía una reputación de sádico maestro que debía mantener.

Sin embargo, Tsuna rápidamente borro su sonrisa al recordar la razón de que él estuviera aquí y Reborn parecía darse de ese hecho porque antes de que este primero abriera la boca, el niño respondió por él.

Traje lo que me pediste – fue todo lo que digo antes de sacar una carpeta amarilla de quien sabe dónde y pasársela al ansioso jefe mafioso. Mientras tanto los otros dos chicos, sin tener idea de lo que pasaba, miraban con notoria curiosidad pero no hicieron pregunta alguna.

Tsuna rápidamente miro dentro de la carpeta y rápidamente leyó lo que decía, con cada palabra su expresión cambio de seriedad a sorpresa, rabia e ¿tristeza? Eso hizo sorprender a sus dos guardianes que era muy raro ver tantas emociones en su usualmente tranquilo y serio jefe. Pero antes de que pudieran preguntar algo Tsuna hablo.

¿Es una broma? ¿No es así? Porque si es así no es en absoluto divertido. – digo notoriamente conteniendo su rabia, mientras miraba sin proponérselo con sus ojos anaranjados fieramente a Reborn.

Mientras que este desde que su pupilo abrió la carpeta tenía las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y sus ojos eran tapados por su sombrero, haciéndolo ver no como el niño que era de apariencia sino como el tutor y asesino que era en su mente.

Eso fue lo que me dijeron mis informantes Tsuna, esa es toda la verdad – le respondió tranquilamente Reborn, ignorando el tono que uso su alumno.

El jefe mafioso al escuchar eso no pudo controlar más su rabia, tiro ferozmente la carpeta al piso y antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo salió corriendo fuera del parque.

¡Tsuna! ¡Decimo! – gritaron al unisonó sus dos amigos pero este no los escucho y siguió corriendo hasta perderse de vista. Gokudera y Yamamoto estaban a punto de salir corriendo para seguir a su jefe hasta que Reborn intervino.

Yo me encargo, esto no es algo que ni incluso ustedes pueden ayudar – les hablo seriamente Reborn.

Ambos estaban a punto de discutir pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, Reborn desapareció del lugar. Una vez que el arcobaleno se fue, los dos guardianes se miraron en silencio como buscando respuestas a sus preguntas no formuladas.

¿Qué crees que le sucedió a Tsuna? –rompió el silencio Yamamoto claramente preocupado por su amigo.

Tsk ¿Cómo demonios voy a saber? Estúpido friki, solo sé que desde que el Décimo leyó esa maldita carpeta el…- callo Gokudera al darse cuenta de lo que sea que haya leído en la carpeta era la razón del estado del décimo. Y miro fijamente el papel tirado en el suelo.

Yamamoto parecía pensar lo mismo que el primero porque fijo su miraba en la misma dirección que el. Y ambos sin decir nada nuevamente se acercaron donde estaba el papel tirado, lo agarraron y empezaron a leer.

En esta había una foto de una hermosa mujer de unos 30 años de rizado cabello anaranjados que caí elegantemente sobre su espalda y ojos mieles, tenía una brillante sonrisa que parecía brillar más que el sol.

Al parecer el Décimo por alguna razón pido a Reborn-san que buscaran toda la información que pudiera sobre esta mujer.- hablo para si Gokudera y Yamamoto simplemente asistió estando de acuerdo con el razonamiento de su amigo.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de leer todo ambos se lanzaron una miraba extraña entre entendimiento en cierta parte por actitud de su jefe pero al mismo tiempo aun confundidos por su actitud. Leyeron en voz alta buena pequeña parte del la información que decía:

**Sayuri Sasagawa**

**Edad: 38 años en el momento de su muerte**

**Estado: Fallecido por accidente de auto hace 8 años.**

**Familiares: Ryuji Sasagawa (esposo), Kyoko Sasagawa (hija)**

¿Qué relación tenía una mujer común y corriente muerta con un joven jefe mafioso?

Se preguntaron ambos sin tener ninguna respuesta alguna.

* * *

**Me di cuenta que que no recibí ningún reviews pero si soy sincera no estoy triste o enfadada después de todo escribo porque me gusta escribir eso si OJO quiero ver al menos alguna critica ya sea buena o mala para ver como esta quedando mi historia. En fin por favor escribían lo que piensan sin miedo.**

**Sayonara :**)********  
********


	3. Paz en sus Ojos

**Lamento la tardanza, a veces me cuesta ordenar las ideas y otras estoy demasiado perezosa como para incluso escribir jejeje. Me disculpo por los errores de ante mano.**

**Bueno una advertencia que olvide de decirles en el prologo.**

**Kyoko al tener 16 años siempre me imagino que su cabello es mas largo.**

**Su peinado seria como el de Misaka Mikoto de Toaru Majutsu no Index, solo que sin el flequillo de lado y un poquito mas largo su cabello.**

**Si no conocen el personaje simplemente pongan su nombre en Google. Todo se puede encontrar en google, hoy en dia.**

**Eso es todo. ¡Disfruten el capitulo! **

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Paz en sus ojos**

Hinamori –san, podría leer esto en voz alta.

Ante la petición de su sensei, el chico se levanta del asiento con el libro en la mano y abrió la boca para poder leer cuando…

¡BAM!

La puerta se abre de golpe mostrando a Kyoko con sus amigas Haru y Hana que respiraban de manera fuerte y estaban claramente exhaustas por haber corrido todo el camino para llegar a la escuela.

Debido a esto las chicas ignoraban (o mejor dicho Kyoko lo ignoraba debido a su inocencia) el gran impacto que produjeron en la clase. Los chicos miraran a las tres (específicamente la chica Sasagawa) con corazones en los ojos y con sonrisas de idiotas enamorados, mientras que las chicas miraban a las recién ingresadas con clara envidia.

Lamentamos la tardanza, sensei – hablo Haru aun con voz entrecortada pero al parecer siendo la única de las tres que tenía fuerzas para hablar.

Siéntese en sus asientos chicas, les dejare pasar por sus excelentes calificaciones pero que se vuelva a repetir ¿entendido? – digo el profesor de manera autoritaria pero su voz era tranquila.

¡Hai! – contestaron las amigas y siguiendo las órdenes de su profesor rápidamente se fueron a sus asientos.

Después de esto, la clase siguió con normalidad. Mientras que algunos se dormían, otros murmuraban entre sí en voz baja y algunos pocos como Kyoko tomaban apuntes atentamente.

Kyoko era conocida por ser una chica introvertida que no hablaba con nadie y tampoco dejaba que nadie se le acercara mucho con excepción de sus dos amigas.

Sin embargo era muy popular entre los chicos debido a su belleza natural, pero debido a su personalidad hacia que estos no se acercaban solo la admiraban de lejos.

Kyoko dejo de escribir al sentir la que alguien la observaba, miro a sus compañeros de clase, se dio cuenta de que varios chicos la observaban pero el sentimiento de ser observado no desapareció de hecho la emoción se volvió más intensa.

Miro a la ventana que estaba al lado de su asiento, en el árbol de afuera en una rama alta Kyoko vio a un chico con brillantes ojos anaranjados que la miraban a ella intensamente. La chica miro esos ojos hipnotizada, eran ojos hermosos y atrayentes que la hacían olvidar de lo que sucedía alrededor.

¡Sasagawa!

Kyoko salió abruptamente de su trance y miro a la persona que le había llamado, recibiendo una mirada de regaño de su profesor y una preocupada de sus amigas. Mientras que los demás simplemente la observaban con curiosidad.

Presta atención a la clase, Sasagawa - hablo sin más su sensei.

H-Hai, l-lo siento – Kyoko contesto nerviosa ante la atención recibida.

El maestro simplemente asistió para luego continuar su explicación.

Kyoko vio la mirada de Hana y Haru, les sonrió dándose a entender que estaba bien, estas asintieron no muy convencidas y prestaron atención a la clase.

La chica Sasagawa al ver que nadie le prestaba atención, miro el árbol para ver otra vez al chico con esos ojos especiales. Pero este ya no estaba ahi.

* * *

Oi, Kyoko-chan ¿estás segura de esto?

La clases habían terminado. Las tres amigas caminaba de forma animada por las calles de Namimori.

Kyoko parpadeo al escuchar la voz de su amiga con cola de caballo y la miro confundida.

Esta suspiro y estaba a punto de explicarle pero Hana fue más rápida.

A lo se refiere es de que estas segura de ir a tu casa sabiendo que tu padre podría estar ahí. – hablo primero Hana con una expresión seria en su rostro.

La pelinaranja inconscientemente se estremeció como siempre hacia cuando hablaba de su padre algo que no paso desperdiciado para las dos chicas.

Ellas eran las únicas que sabían de la verdadera relación de su padre pero nunca les hablo sobre el abuso físico que recibía en casa. Pero la de ojos miel no dudaba que ambas sospechaban de ello, pero ellas nunca insistieron a ese tema sabiendo lo mucho que le afectaba a su amiga hablar sobre su padre.

Kyoko les sonrió, no con sus usuales sonrisas brillantes pero tampoco era una sonrisa falsa.

No se preocupen por mi padre, el ahora está en su oficina y estoy segura que no volverá hasta muy tarde, incluso tal vez días – les contesto con calma, la de ojos miel.

Las dos chicas la miraron no muy convencidas pero no dijeron nada.

Y luego de esto las tres chicas siguieron su camino a casa en silencio.

* * *

¡Vamos idiotas! ¡Hay que atraparlo, ahora que está herido!

Tsuna corría con su mano sobre su hombro, intentando evitar que saliera más sangre sobre su hombro, miro hacia atrás y vio como cinco tipos de mala pinta, el grupo era liderado por un tipo que le salía sangre a chorros por la nariz y le lanzaba una mirada enfurecida al moreno.

Este no podía evitar sacar una sonrisa arrogante al ver cómo le había dejado la nariz al líder del grupo, pero rápidamente desapareció su sonrisa y ojos cambiaron de un marrón chocolate a unas furiosas piscinas anaranjadas.

_Tsk, si tuviera mis guantes estos imbéciles ya estarían muerto._

Y era verdad esto y aunque sabía autodefensa debida a los entrenamientos de Reborn eran demasiados tipos como para que incluso un jefe mafioso pudiera vencerlos el solo al menos no sin armas. Ya lo había intentado y termino con una herida en el hombro por bala, sabiendo que si no huía podría estar muerto no le quedo más opción que correr.

Negó con la cabeza, no era el momento que la furia lo gobernara debía pensar una manera de liberarse de esos tipo.

Doblo la esquina, había dos bocacalles y recordaba bien que una de ellas era un callejón sin salida. Repentinamente su intuición tomo fuerza y el jefe mafioso dejo que este tomara el control.

El jefe del grupo sonrió malignamente al ver una sombra en el callejón de la derecha.

_El mocoso es nuestro._ – pensó este acentuando mas su sonrisa.

¡No puede ser! – grito furioso y apretó los puños con fuerza, al ver que era un callejón sin salida y el maldito chico no estaba.

* * *

Suspiro aliviado al ver que se deshacía del grupo de mafiosos, tomaba el otro camino y después de esperar unos minutos salió de su escondite arriba de un árbol.

Se sentó en el callejón agotado y mareado, la pérdida de sangre de su hombro le hacia sentir como si hubiera entrado un remolino y se hubiera quedado ahí por horas. Después de descansar un cierto tiempo, se levanto para caminar. Pero su visión estaba borrosa y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse de cara en el suelo.

_Mierda realmente hoy no es mi día._

Piensa mientras pone su mano en frente, esperando de alguna manera evitar el sentimiento de que cualquier momento iba a desmayarse.

¿Estás bien? – hablo una voz dulce pero preocupada.

Aun con la visión borrosa, Tsuna miro a la chica que había hablado, al verla la reconoció al instante. Después de todo era la misma chica que estuvo vigilando todo la mañana, mientras ella estaba en el instituto en cierta medida era su culpa que estuviera metido en este lío.

Sasagawa, Kyoko – murmuro en voz baja el moreno, por suerte Kyoko no lo escucho.

Estas herido… - la escucho murmurar el mafioso mientras miraba su herida y se acerco a él con pasos precavidos pero el chico vio la determinación que había en sus ojos.

Tsuna no estaba seguro de porque, tal vez por ser demasiado parecida a ella o simplemente por su hermosura angelical que de alguna manera le hacía relajarse. No lo sabia.

Pero había algo en sus ojos que le daba paz, algo que para el dejo de existir hace mucho tiempo.

Sintió que la oscuridad empezaba a absolverlo y lo último que vio antes de entregarse a ella fueron unos brillantes ojos miel.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Espero que no allá sido muy predecible el capitulo. En fin.**

** Tiempo de contestar algunos reviews.**

**CassGoto: **Gracias por el reviews, me alegra que te guste mi historia y me hayas puesto en tus favoritos,¡Y sin siquiera gustarte la pareja!. Y gracias también por tu felicitación. Te digo de ante mano que yo nunca fui alguien que se desanima ni se rinde con facilidad jejeje.

**Lady Neko Neko-chan**: ****Lamento que por los errores te allá costado entender, es que son algo despistada y aveces dejo pasar algunas cosas jejeje. Las demás parejas ademas del 2795, no te preocupes, prometo que estarán aunque tal vez tarden un poquito en aparecer. Y sobre la relación de Tsuna con la mama de Kyoko, lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo, eso es algo que sabrás a lo largo de la historia. Pero puedo decirte que cuando te enteres de la verdad, tal vez te sorprendas.

**También gracias por los reviews de kioko sawada, lik98 y tsunayoshi.**

**¡Sayonara a todos! ****:) ******


	4. No Existe Razon

**En este capitulo se conocerá un poco la relacion de Tsuna con Sayuri que es la madre de Kyoko.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste. A leer se ha dicho.**

**Actualización****: 14-04-14.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: No existe razón.**

Tsuna se despertó al oír el ruido de una puerta cerrándose, intento levantarse pero dolor de su hombro lo paralizo e hizo que se volviera a acostar.

Miro su hombro, se sorprendió al ver que este estaba vendado de una manera bastante experta y que no llevaba camisa, ni zapatos solo sus jeans negros.

La curiosidad de saber que sucedía hizo que el mafioso mirara a su alrededor. Estaba acostado en una cama individual tapado con una sabana de un rosa pálido. Miro a su alrededor, teniendo cuidado con su herida.

La habitación tenía una decoración interior rosa y blanco, frente a la cama donde él estaba había un escritorio con cuadernos desperdiciados en el, a lado del escritorio había un ropero de madera y en el centro del cuarto había una mesa para tomar té, con dos almohadones rojos de cada lado. Era obviamente, el cuarto de una chica.

_La habitación de una chica... ¿Cómo diablos llegue aquí?_

Como si le hubieran leído la mente, la puerta se abrió y rápidamente Tsuna por instinto hizo que sus ojos marrones se convirtieron en penetrantes ojos naranjas. Al reconocer por alguna razón se relajo e incluso sin darse cuenta sus ojos volvieron a su color natural.

Kyoko entraba a la habitación con una bandeja de té en sus manos, esta al darse cuenta de que Tsuna había despertado le regalo una tímida sonrisa.

Tsuna repentinamente empezó a recordar lo que paso antes de desmayarse.

Al enterarse de la muerte de Sayuri, salió corriendo le rabia consigo mismo y una vez que descargo su ira con un pobre árbol, repentinamente recordó que en la carpeta decía que la mujer tenía una hija dos años menor que él y por alguna razón tuvo ganas de conocerla.

Algo que pago muy caro cuando después de salir del colegio de Kyoko, unos pandilleros de alguna manera le reconocieron y el sin armas no tuvo más opción que huir.

Y lo último que recordaba era se había deshecho de los pandilleros pero que había perdido mucha sangre y había terminado desmayándose.

¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele tu herida?- hablo Kyoko con una voz dulcemente preocupada, causando que el moreno sintiera su corazón latir más rápido. Y mirara a otro lado nervioso por alguna razon.

No estoy bien – hablo fríamente Tsuna para que esta no viera el efecto que tuvo en el.

Kyoko simplemente asistió y un extraño pero para nada incomodo silencio se instalo en la habitación.

La peli naranja preparaba el té de manera distraída mientras observaba a al chico con curiosidad. Este no parecía darse cuenta de eso, estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

Antes de que cayera inconsciente, Kyoko estaba segura de que sus ojos eran anaranjados iguales a la persona que la había observado esta mañana y ella juraba también que esa clase de ojos la habían mirado con advertencia cuando había entrado pero que un instante cambiaron a los marrones chocolates que tenia ahora.

Tenía unas muchas ganas de preguntarle, no solo sobre sus ojos sino también si él era chico que la había espiado mientras estaba en el colegio y porque lo hacía.

_Quisiera preguntarle pero seguramente terminare molestándolo._

Oi ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Los pensamientos de Kyoko fueron interrumpidos al oir de la voz de Tsuna. Esta torpemente paro lo que estaba haciendo y lo miro sin entender su pregunta. Tsuna suspiro al ver su confusión.

Me refiero a que porque me salvaste. – hablo el moreno, sus palabras sonaban tranquilas pero sus ojos chocolates estaban serios y desconfiados.

Para sorpresa de Tsuna, la chica empezó a reírse de una manera tan dulce que si no fuera porque pareciera que se estuviera burlando de él, se hubiera quedado embobado con su risa.

Tsuna estaba a punto de hablar para preguntarle de manera fiera que era tan divertido hasta que Kyoko al darse cuenta que lo había irritado, al instante dejo de reírse para disculparse.

Lo siento – se disculpo con las mejillas sonrojadas la chica, el moreno al verla así sintió como su enojo se evaporaba instantáneamente – No me rió de tu pregunta, sino de que la respuesta es demasiado obvia.

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto con el ceño gruñido.

La peli naranja sonrió pacientemente al ver la confusión del moreno y decidió decirlo directamente.

No existe una razón para salvarte. – ante esa respuesta Tsuna se paralizo, Kyoko sin darse cuenta del efecto de su respuesta que causo en el chico continuo.

No existe razón para salvar a alguien. Y aunque no te conozca, tampoco puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Solo lo hago porque quería ayudarte. Eso es todo.

La chica termino lo que queria decir y el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. El mafioso no dejaba de ver a la chica con asombro, sin duda el no esperaba en absoluto esa respuesta, solo una persona la había dado una respuesta así antes...

_Esa respuesta… es la misma que digo Sayuri aquella vez…_

* * *

~/~/~ Flashback ~/~/~

_Sayuri-neesan… ¿Por qué m-me a-ayudas? – tartamudeo un Tsuna de unos diez años a un mujer de largo cabello anaranjado que en este momento estaba curando las heridas de pequeño. _

_Sayuri dejo su labor unos segundos sorprendida por la pregunta y miro al niño, no podía ver su expresión ya que el flequillo le tapaba los ojos pero la mujer lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba intentando mantener la calma._

_¿A qué te refieres Tsuna-chan?- pregunto Sayuri mientras ponía vendas en una herida de su brazo._

_¡No lo entiendo! – exploto el pequeño Tsuna, las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo inútilmente salían sin parar por sus mejillas._

_Soy un inútil... – hablo estaba vez el niño en con voz baja- Mis calificaciones son un desastre, son un asco en los deportes, me caigo incluso en un piso plano. Ni siquiera lavar los platos me sale… Soy un desastre… Soy de lo pe-_

_No terminó de hablar al sentir que era abrazado se paralizo. Sayuri se aferraba a Tsuna con tanta fuerza que a este le costo por unos momentos respirar._

_No tengo ningún motivo para salvarte Tsuna-chan. –la mujer suavizaba su abrazo a medida que hablaba- Simplemente no puedo ignorar y seguir caminando como sin nada, especialmente cuando esa persona es como un hijo para mí._

_Tsuna al escuchar esa respuesta abrió totalmente los ojos asombrado._

_Incluso si eres como dices, tus eres muy importante para mi Tsuna-chan, así que no tengo ningún motivo para ayudar a alguien simplemente lo hago porque quería ayudarte. Te quiero Tsuna-chan _

_El niño no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no recordaba la última vez que alguien le allá dicho que le importaba y muchos menos que lo quisiera. Pero aquí estaba siendo abrazado con cariño por alguien._

_Y volvió a llorar pero de alegría. _

_Se aferro con fuerza a Sayuri y esta simplemente correspondió con la misma intensidad mientras le acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos castaños. _

_Llorando sin control y con voz entrecortada hablo Tsuna._

_Gracias. Gracias Sayuri-neesan. También te quiero._

~/~/~ _Fin del Flashback ~/~/~_

* * *

Una vez que Tsuna salió de ese recuerdo miro a Kyoko con una intensidad tan fuerte, que causo que esta se sonrojara y mirara nerviosa así cualquier otro lugar menos los ojos chocolates del chico. Este se dio cuenta del sonrojo de la chica y sonrió.

Tsuna recordaba con cariño a Sayuri, ella fue una de las pocas personas que la había ayudado y fue su primera amiga sincera, algo que para Tsuna que vivió prácticamente todo su vida en el mundo de la mafia era casi imposible de encontrar y por eso el chico valoraba profundamente sus amistades con sus guardianes. Ademas si la amistad sincera era dificil de encontrar, la bondad para ayudar a alguien era aun peor.

Esa clase de compasion pura Tsuna solo lo había encontrado en dos personas, la difunta Sayuri y ahora su hija que estaba frente a el.

_Realmente se parece a ella no solo es su físico, sino también en su personalidad._

Penso Tsuna y sonrio con nostalgia y tristeza sin poder evitarlo.

En cambio, Kyoko estaba nerviosa y no entendía la razón de ello.

_¿Porque mi corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte cuando me miro de esa manera?_

Oye, preciosa – Kyoko ante la palabra "preciosa", sintió como enrojecía hasta las orejas.

H-Hai – tartamudeo la peli naranja avergonzada, mientras Tsuna que había cambiado su humor con una rapidez impresionante la veía con picardía en los ojos, pensando en lo linda que se veía sonrojada.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunto el moreno, a pesar de saber la respuesta tenía que guardar las apariencias, no quería que supiera la conexión que tenia con su madre. Al menos no por ahora.

K-Kyoko Sasagawa – hablo levemente sorprendida con la pregunta tan repentina de Tsuna.

Bueno Kyoko – hablo con ternura Tsuna, sorprendiéndola aun más y también haciéndola sonrojar otra vez.- Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada pero dime solo Tsuna y desde ahora como pago por salvarme… yo…

Repentinamente se quedo callado y ojos eran tapados por su flequillo, Kyoko lo miro preocupada y estaba a punto de hablar para decirle que no era necesario ningún pago.

Hasta que Tsuna levanto su mirada mostrando la determinación de sus ojos.

Como pago, desde ahora te protegeré sin importar que, Kyoko – termino de decir sin dudar ni un instante.

* * *

**No olviden de enviarme sus comentarios.**

**Sayonara.**


	5. Una Promesa de Amistad

**¡Hola**! ¡Hola! ****

****Lamento la tardanza, estos últimos estuve estudiando sin descanso por los exámenes parciales que tengo, por eso no tuve mucho tiempo para hacer el capitulo. ****¡****Y eso que esta es semana santa****!.********

********En fin quejarme no me ayudara a pasar Química (que por cierto soy un total desastre).********

********Ya me estoy divagando así que les dejo para que lean el capitulo. Ah como ultima cosa me vuelvo a disculpar por los errores. Eso es todo. ********

**********¡A leer se ha dicho****!**************

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Una Promesa de Amistad.**

Kyoko calentaba los fideos mientras los revolvía distraídamente, sabía que tenía que apurarse. Su padre estaría aquí en cualquier momento y si la comida estaba no estaba lista cuando el llegara, estaba segura de que recibiría un buen insulto, tal vez incluso una paliza, si el llegaba borracho.

Para su sorpresa, ese pensamiento no le preocupaba en absoluto, usualmente cada vez que pensaba en su padre entraba en pánico y del miedo terminaba todo lo que pudiese molestarlo rápidamente. Pero hoy por alguna razón todo es distinto y no sabía por qué motivo.

_Claro que sabes el porqué es por Tsuna-kun._

La chica suspiro al pensar en eso para que negarlo desde que Tsuna había ido no había dejado de pensar de la promesa que le había hecho. Kyoko miro fijamente la olla de fideos mientras recordaba lo que sucedió hace solo unas horas atrás.

~/~/~Flashback~/~/~

_Como pago desde ahora te protegeré Kyoko._

_Termino de hablar Tsuna con una mirada absolutamente decidida en su rostro, Kyoko de quedo muda de la impresión, ni siquiera había sentido que había dejado de respirar por unos segundos. _

_Alguien que la cuidara, que la protegiera era lo único que Kyoko había deseado desde hace 8 años, no solo de su padre, sino del dolor, la pérdida, de todo. Y ella sabía que estaba siendo egoísta pidiendo tener esto pero a veces todo era tan duro, tan difícil que a veces simplemente no podía evitar imaginar que un día vendría un héroe que la salvara. _

_Aunque jamás creyó que algo así pudiera suceder pero ese día llego de manera irónica y extraña. _

_La chica al salir del shock tuvo que contener las ganas de llorar de felicidad y estaba a punto de agradecerle de por vida hasta que recordó la razón por la que el moreno decidió hacer esto haciendo que su burbuja de alegría explotara y bajara la cabeza con tristeza._

_Tsuna que hasta el momento solo se quedo viendo la reacción de la chica, gruño el ceño al ver como esta rápidamente cambiaba su actitud de felicidad a decepción. Estaba a punto de hablar pero Kyoko fue más rápida._

_Lo siento, Sawada-san pero no puedo aceptar eso – hablo esta en sus ojos había tristeza pero no había duda en su voz._

_¿Por qué? – pregunto con tranquilidad Tsuna pero con una expresión seria en su rostro._

−_No quiero que usted quiera "protegerme" solo que porque le ayude incluso si le salve la vida, ya se lo dije lo ayude porque quise no para recibir algo a cambio. – _

_Apenas la chica termino de hablar, cuando Tsuna cambio totalmente su expresión para luego romperse a reír siendo observado por una asombrada Kyoko. _

_¿Es que este chico la sorprendía apropósito? -Se preguntaba internamente la chica sin dejar de mirarlo._

_Una vez que Tsuna termino de reírse, aun con una sonrisa en el rostro miro a la chica con una expresión que ella no pudo comprender. El mafioso parecía darse cuenta de eso y extrañamente acentuó más su sonrisa._

_Así son las cosas para ti ¿Eh?, realmente eres tan parecida a ella. – hablo Tsuna mas para sí mismo, Kyoko inclino la cabeza hacia un lado sin poder entenderlo del todo._

_El moreno lanza una risita ante la reacción de la chica para luego sacarse las cobijas que tenía en sus piernas y se sienta en el borde de la cama teniendo cuidado con la herida de su brazo._

_La pelinaranja de un salto se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentada y rápidamente se acerco al él preocupada por su herida._

_No deberías levantarte, tu herida puede abri… - Kyoko no termino de hablar cuando el chico le agarra de su brazo para atráela hacia él y abrazarla con fuerza recostando su cabeza en los cabellos cobrizos de la chica. Mientras la cabeza de la chica quedo sobre su torso desnudo._

_Kyoko se queda de piedra ante la sorpresiva acción de Tsuna y al mismo tiempo su cara enrojece hasta el punto de que los tomates le tendrían envidia._

_E-etto, Sawada-san – hablo la pelinaranja su voz sonaba tranquila, la chica sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse de la vergüenza, ella nunca había abrazado a un chico antes, con excepción de su padre ¡y aun menos a un chico sin camisa!_

_Hagamos esto entonces no como un pago sino como una promesa a cambio de otra promesa. – hablo el chico ignorando su expresión, que si bien le pareció linda e incluso divertida, lo que el necesitaba decir era lo primordial. _

_¿Hmn? - parpadeo la chica con un gran signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza._

_Tsuna sonrió mientras se separaba de la chica haciendo que esta se sentara en el borde de la cama también, alado de él._

_La calidez de sus ojos chocolates era tan fuerte que Kyoko tuvo que parpadear varias veces para estar segura de que no estaba soñando._

_Te doy mi palabra que te protegeré Kyoko y tú me das tu palabra de convertirte en mi amiga y estarás ahí cuando te necesite, eso no es pago de una deuda ¿no crees? sino una promesa por otra. ¿Estás bien con esto? _

_Termino de aclarar Tsuna y se queda callado mientras que dejaba a la chica que pensara en esta opción. _

_A pesar de que parecía estar despreocupado, el mafioso en realidad estaba nervioso no solo por la respuesta de la chica sino también por las consecuencias de que habría si Kyoko aceptaba esta oferta, que ella aceptara esto significaba que ella estaría metida en el mundo de la mafia incluso si Tsuna decidiera no decirle nada sobre esto._

_Sinceramente él no estaba seguro de que pensaba cuando digo eso, simplemente no quería alejarse de esta chica, no solo por el parentesco con su madre y el hecho que se parecía a ella, sino porque había algo en ella que lo atraía y lo llenaba de paz._

_E-esta b-bien – tartamudeo Kyoko con timidez, sacando a Tsuna de sus pensamientos._

_Este mira a la chica confundido hasta que capto sus palabras._

_¿Enserio? – pregunto el moreno con una mescla de sorpresa, temor y para qué negarlo felicidad._

_Kyoko asintió con la cabeza causando que Tsuna se pusiera más feliz._

_Pero con una condición – volvió a hablar la pelinaranja con un sonrojo en sus mejillas pero mirando fijamente a Tsuna._

_El mafioso parpadeo confundido pero asintió a la petición de la chica._

_¿P-puedo ll-llam-marte T-Tsuna-kun? –hablo Kyoko como si le estuviera pidiendo algo terriblemente vergonzoso._

_Silencio_

_Tsuna se tuvo que taparse la boca con fuerza para no romperse a carcajadas, no queriendo avergonzar más a la pelinaranja pero hombre…_

_¡La chica prácticamente estaba hiperventilándose solo porque quería llamarle por su nombre!_

_Ser amigos de ella va ser tan divertido. – pensó mientras miraba con diversión a Kyoko._

_Está bien, somos amigos ahora, puedes llamarme como quieras – hablo el chico despreocupadamente._

_Kyoko lo mira sorpresa pero luego asiente con la cabeza para luego sonreír con una de conocidas sonrisas brillantes._

_Al verla sonreír, todas las dudas que Tsuna tuvo en su cabeza se dispersaron tan rápidamente como el viento, sabía que esto tal vez traería graves consecuencias pero sinceramente él no se arrepentía de esto, con verla alegrarse el mafioso supo lo mucho que afectaba la presencia de la chica sobre él._

_Miraba como Kyoko salía de la habitación diciendo que le prepararía algo para comer. Al ver su silueta irse, Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír. _

_Si, definitivamente no se arrepentiría de esto._

_Después de todo, el había prometido protegerla ¿no? _

~/~/~Fin del Flashback~/~/~

Kyoko estaba satisfecha consigo misma a pesar de que estuvo muy metida en sus pensamientos, termino todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de que su padre. Con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro se sentó en el sofá mientras sin poder evitarla su mente volvia al chico que había salvado.

_Mou, Tsuna-kun es una persona que le encanta preocupar a los demás. _– pensó Kyoko un mohín en sus labios.

Recordo cuando fue la cocina para prepararle algo para comer a Tsuna, se acordó que tenía que volver a cambiar sus vendajes autocriticándose en el baño de la sala los elementos de primeros auxilios y se fue a su habitación preguntándose si él estaba preocupado por que ella había tardado tanto.

Se sorprendió al encontrar su cama hecha como si nadie se hubiera acostado en ella y su ventana abierta de par en par. Se preocupo bastante hasta que encontró una hoja sobre su cama.

En la hoja decía que lamentaba no haberla avisado pero que su familia seguramente estaría preocupada por él y que debía irse pronto para avisarles que estaba bien. También le aseguraba que en unos días de estos la vería pronto y que no se preocupara por su herida, que estaría bien.

Es fácil decirlo que hacerlo Tsuna-kun – murmuro para sí misma Kyoko.

Repentinamente se escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de un salto la chica se levanto en el sofá y miro tensa la puerta del pasillo viendo a su padre entrar, apenas vio la cara de su padre cuando ella contuvo un suspiro de alivio.

No estaba borracho.

Después de tanto tiempo, ella sabía reconocer fácilmente cuando su padre estaba ebrio y cuando no. Hoy el estaba sobrio lo cual eso tiene su lado bueno y su lado malo a la vez.

Bueno porque su padre nunca la golpeaba cuando estaba sobrio y malo porque la miraba con frialdad y la trata como si fuera un insecto insignificante que ni siquiera merecía vivir. Usualmente su indiferencia hacia Kyoko deseara al padre borracho que la golpeada y insultaba con ira.

Pero gracias a Tsuna, Kyoko creería que sería capaz de soportar eso. Al menos por hoy.

Que esperas mocosa, sirve la cena de una vez – hablo con fastidio su padre sin saludarla y sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

¡Hai! – hablo una nerviosa Kyoko con más fuerza de la que pretendía y rápidamente fue a la cocina a servir la cena.

Repentinamente una imagen de Tsuna vino a su mente y la pelinaranja pensó tal vez estaba dando muchas esperanzas en alguien quien apenas conocía pero ella creí firmemente que aquel extraño chico era una buena persona, además había algo en el que la hacía sentir seguro y a salvo de todo.

Aparte de que él le había prometido a Kyoko y las promesas siempre se cumplen.

El había prometido protegerla, ella creería en él y en esa promesa.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo estando su padre cerca Kyoko sonrio.

* * *

**Bueno ese es cuarto capitulo y ahora quiero saber que les pareció. ************¡************Escriban sus comentarios los mas sinceros posibles**************! **************¡**************Arriba la sinceridad****************! ******************************************************************************¡******************************************************************************Hurra********************************! **************¡**********************************************Hurra********************************!.****************************************************************

****************************************************************Y mejor me callo porque acabo de divagarme otra vez. ****************************************************************

****************************************************************No vemos pronto.****************************************************************

****************************************************************Sayonara minna****************************************************************


	6. Deseo de Corazon

**Bueno como empiezo... ****(se arrodilla con lagrimas estilo anime en los ojos) ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!**

**¡Les juro que no esperaba tardar tanto**! Pero cada vez que quería escribir las tareas y exámenes me retrasaban y si no era la maldita escuela era mi inspiración que parecía que se había ido a un viaje sin retorno a Marte. P********ero en fin ya estoy aquí eso es lo que importa.****

****Antes de leer quiero decirles un cosa****

****La primera que por favor sigan enviándome Ocs a mi fanfic de los Guardianes del inferno y paradiso, quiero tener todos los personajes bien estructurados para así poder escribir el primer capitulo que aunque tengo la cabeza necesito todos los personajes simplemente para que después el dolor de cabeza que vendrá pronto no me duela tanto. ********No pregunten el porque solo sepan que si o si lo tendré.****

****Bueno solo me disculpo por los errores que seguramente tendrá el capitulo. Y para finalizar mi frase de siempre.****

******¡**A leer se ha dicho**!******

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Un deseo desde el corazón. **

Kyoko estaba tomando apuntes atenta a las explicaciones de su maestro hasta que repentinamente sintió que era observada pero estaba lejos de asustarse de hecho sonrió. Sabía que él era la persona que la estaba observan, miro hacia la ventana viendo el gran árbol de cerezos que estaba frente a su clase y su sonrió aumento al ver una figura conocida de ojos ámbar sentado en una de las ramas del árbol.

Había pasado varias semanas desde que ambos se había se habían conocido y su relación que había comenzado con una promesa que se convirtió rápidamente en una conexión tan profunda que hasta el punto de que ambos se veían casi todos los días y era capaces de reconocer lo que el otro pensaba y sentía sin necesidad de decir palabras.

De hecho habían comenzado esa extraña rutina en la que Tsuna usualmente escondido la observaba fijamente y esta hacia lo mismo cada vez que se daba cuenta de su presencia y ambos se observaban hasta que unos de los dos rompieran el contacto visual siendo casi siempre Kyoko es quien lo hacía.

Pero en esta ocasión fue el mafioso quien lo hizo visual al oír el vibrador de su celular.

Tsuna claramente irritado saco el celular que tenía en su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje que le había escrito Reborn, era bastante simple pero cargado de un instinto asesino que hasta alguien que no sabe leer podría notarlo.

_"Más vale que dejes de mirar como un acosador a esa chica y vengas a la mansión ahora mismo si quieres seguir viviendo Dame-Tsuna."_

Lejos de estar asustado o minino sorprendido por el hecho de que sádico tutor supiera donde estaba, el mafioso chasqueo irritado y murmuro unas cuantas maldiciones pero sabía bien que no podía ignorar el mensaje. Reborn era capaz de arrastrarlo y humillarlo fuera de su voluntad solo por no ser sus órdenes.

Pero detestaba estar lejos de Kyoko, se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia suave y cálida que se ponía ansioso cada vez que estaba lejos de ella.

_Pero no tengo realmente muchas opciones. No con Reborn. -_ Pensó Tsuna mientras suspiraba resignado.

Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana del aula lanzando una mirada de disculpa hacia Kyoko ella entendiendo lo que quería decir le sonrió indicándole que está bien y no se preocupara, al ver esto le correspondió sonriendo de medio lado para luego saltar de la rama donde estaba, aterrizando de forma glacial y una vez el piso miro por última vez en aula para de un parpadeo desaparecer.

Kyoko seguía mirando la ventana hasta que escucho el vibrador de su celular, miro su celular viendo que había recibido un nuevo correo, vigilo que su sensei o ninguno de sus compañeros la estuvieran observando y abrió su correo llevándose una grata sorpresa al ver que el mensaje era de parte de Tsuna .

_¿Porque me escribió si hace solo unos minutos acababa de irse? _

Confundida y curiosa leyó el mensaje creyendo que así tendría algunas respuestas pero lejos contestar sus preguntas solo término confundiéndola aun mas, era una frase corto de solo cinco palabras sin embargo estaba escrito con letras occidentales siendo claro que Tsuna le había enviado una frase en otro idioma.

_"Ci vediamo _presto, _principessa."_

Leyóvarios la frase frustrada, los únicas idiomas que ella conocía eran el japonés y el inglés y el mensaje estaba lejos de ser uno de esas dos lenguas, de hecho ni siquiera estaba segura de en qué idioma estaba escrito.

Su curiosidad fue tanta que le escribió un mensaje preguntándole que significa lo envió y espero impaciente su respuesta que recibió unos minutos abrió ansiosa el mensaje para leerlo.

En un abrir en cerrar de ojos la expresión de Kyoko cambio, su cara de volvió roja como un tomate maduro guardo bruscamente su celular y luego se tapo su colorada cara con ambas manos mientras pensaba en el mensaje lamentándose haber preguntado a Tsuna lo que significaba.

La respuesta de Tsuna era esta:

_"Es italiano Kyoko significa nos vemos pronto princesa ¿no lo crees preciosa?"_

En momentos como estos era cuando Kyoko se lamentaba de haber dado su número de celular a él. Sin embargo una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras la imagen de Tsuna pasaba por su cabeza. Ella se estaba mintiendo a si misma.

No lo lamentaba en absoluto.

* * *

En un bosque en las afueras de Namimori se podía ver como Tsuna en su modo Hyper saltaba de árbol en árbol con una velocidad y agilidad que dejaría boquiabiertos a muchos. A los lejos si sabias buscar podías encontrar una enorme mansión que estaba bien oculta entre la espesura del bosque.

Al ver que estaba cerca de su destino Tsuna empezó a aumentar más su velocidad, moviéndose de una manera que no era posible para una persona común y corriente. En solo unos minutos llego a la morada donde él vivía y de un largo salto con ayudas de sus llamas cayó frente al enorme puerta principal echa de madera pura.

Abrió sus ya convertidos ojos castaños con sorpresa al ver a Reborn esperándolo apoyado en la puerta de la mansión con los brazos cruzados pero eso no fue lo que más lo impacto sino el hecho que todos sus guardianes estaban esperándole.

Kufufufu, hiciste esperar bastante a mi querida Chrome Vongola. – se burlo Mukuro con su peculiar risa y su típica sonrisa juguetona.

Bossu, n-no me h-hizo esperar M-Mukuro-sama. – digo una sonrojada y apenada Chrome ante lo dicho por su ‟amo".

Jajaja Dame-Tsuna ¡No vuelvas a ser esperar al gran Lambo-sama o este hará que lo lamentes! – hablo el pequeño Lambo en los brazos de Chrome.

Tsk ¡Cierra la boca vaca estúpida! – grito Gokudera con su típico ceño crujido y mirando con irritación al niño.

Ma Ma no es necesario que te enojes con Lambo, Gokudera - intento tranquilizarlo despreocupadamente Yamamoto.

Te morderé hasta la muerte por hacerme esperar omnívoro. – más alejado del resto estaba Hibari Kyoya claramente irritado por tener la compañía de los que él consideraba ‟herbívoros" y de su más odiado enemigo.

¡Sawada! ¡Al extremo llegaste! - hablo/grito Ryohei con su típica frase.

Y lo "normal" comenzó Gokudera gritándole a todo el mundo, Yamamoto riéndose despreocupadamente, Ryohei gritando extremo en cada frase que decía, Lambo pidiendo dulces caprichosamente a Chrome mientras esta intentaba calmarlo con su suave voz, Hibari distante como siempre y Mukuro… simplemente siendo Mukuro.

Tsuna simplemente suspiro mientras los observaba con una expresión resignada en su rostro ya acostumbrado a las locuras de sus guardianes.

Nadie se dio cuenta que Reborn no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que Tsuna llego y parecía muy pensativo algo raro en el. No dejaba de pensar en su alumno y su relación con Kyoko Sasagawa era el único que sabía la amistad que Tsuna tenía con esa chica, de hecho sabia más cosas de las que creía Tsuna. Nada que tenía que ver su inútil pupilo se le escapaba a Reborn.

El sabía todo lo que su alumno había hecho ese día, la promesa con Kyoko, su relación con ella, la relación que tenía con la madre de ella, como la veía a ella todos los días. Incluso sabia cosas que su idiota discípulo desconocía, cosas que Reborn no pensaba contárselo a Tsuna.

_Ese cabeza hueca tiene que descubrirlo por si mismo además su sentimientos por esa chica es el menor de su problemas ahora. – _pensó el asesino, una vez acabado ese pensamiento empezó a hablar.

Tsuna – lo llamo Reborn recibiendo no solo la atención Tsuna sino también de sus guardianes que se callaron casi al instante de que lo oyeron hablar.

Tsuna, la razón por la que los junte a todos es porque necesito decirles algo importante. –al escucharlo la curiosidad estaba presente en el rostro de todos incluso Mukuro y Hibari parecían interesados en lo que el ex arcobaleno va a decir.

¿Qué sucede Reborn? – pregunto el decimo Vongola con precaución, su intuición le decía que no sería una buena noticia la que su tutor contaría.

Este se quedo callado unos momentos sabiendo lo que diría ahora sería algo que no le agradaría nada a ninguno de los presentes, especialmente a Tsuna pero era importante que ellos lo supieran, el asesino a sueldo dejo que el sombrero que tenía en la cabeza tapara sus ojos y entonces hablo.

La familia Bonsera se encuentra en Japón, Tsuna.

* * *

Haru y yo queremos hablar contigo, Kyoko.

Era la hora del almuerzo como todos los días Kyoko junto a sus amigas se iban a la azotea para comer siendo un lugar tranquilo donde las tres podían conservar con tranquilidad.

Kyoko miro a Hana por unos segundos luego dirigió su vista hacia Haru, esta al ver las expresiones de ambas y se puso nerviosa. Ellas solo mostraban esas miradas decididas cuando querían hablar sobre su padre algo que Kyoko evitaba constantemente.

Rápidamente busco en su mente una buena escusa que pudiera darle a sus amigas para salir de esta. No era que desconfiara de ellas sino que hablar sobre el siempre le causaba dolor le hacía recordar los malos tratos que este le daba además tenía miedo que sus amigas la odiaran cuando se enteraran de la verdad.

Era un miedo estúpido pero la sola idea de que ellas la odiarían hacía que desapareciera el poco coraje que Kyoko creí tener, ella no podía soportar perder a las únicas amigas que tenia. No podía.

Por suerte Hana parecía adivinar hacia donde se dirigían los pensamientos de su amiga porque rápidamente comenzó a explicar.

No queremos hablar sobre tu padre Kyoko sino sobre el chico que hace que te distraigas en clase. – expreso Hana con calma.

La pelinaranja al escucharla todas las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza desaparecieron de un flash y su expresión en un parpadeo cambio de angustia a sorpresa. No debería estar muy sorprendida de que lo supieran siempre había sido un libro abierto para las dos de hecho esa era una de las que le costaba tanto ocultarle cosas a ellas.

Pero no había esperado que ella supieran sobre el no cuando ella todavía no había hablado sobre Tsuna con ellas.

La razón de ello era que Kyoko no estaba segura de como ambas tomarían cuando les contara toda la historia después de todo su encontró con el no es algo exactamente lindo de memorar, sintió un escalofrió al recordar como llevo con mucho esfuerzo el cuerpo de Tsuna su hombro no paraba de sangrar y estaba pálido como un fantasma

Ya sal de tu nube Kyoko. – Hana la volvió a cortar de sus pensamientos al ver la expresión de la chica quien claramente estaba memorando un mal momento de su vida.

¿Nos contaras quien es ese chico? Kyoko-chan. – intento distraerla Haru también notando la expresión de miedo aunque el entusiasmo de su voz se notaba real, enserio quería saber sobre el chico que causara que últimamente su amiga sonriera más a menudo.

Kyoko vio la mirada llena de anhelación que ambas tenían y suspiro sabiendo que ella terminaría por contar todo lo que sabía sobre Tsuna a las dos, levanto su cabeza hacia arriba haciendo que mirada el cielo pensativa.

No quería tener secretos con ellas y tampoco quería mentirles a ambas. No cuando les había ocultado muchas cosas de su pasado.

Pero no les ocultarías su presente, ni tampoco lo que podría ser su futuro.

Bajo la cabeza volviendo a dirigir su vista a sus ansiosas amigas y luego hablo contándoles todo sin reservaba alguna. La escuchaban atentamente sin interrumpir en ningún momento.

Una vez que termino de hablar el silencio se hizo presente en la azotea.

Kyoko jugaba con los dobles de su falda nerviosa mientras mirada la expresión incrédula de sus amigas que eran incapaces de hablar debido a lo increíble de la historia. Ella no podía culparlas, la manera en como conoció a Tsuna no era exactamente una manera común de empezar su amistad.

_Pero no me arrepiento para nada de haber conocido de esta manera a Tsuna-kun.- _con ese pensamiento en mente la chicamientras veía como sus dos amigas salían del shock para luego como las expresiones de sus rostros cambiaban de sorpresa a ¿ternura?

Nunca cambiarias Kyoko/Kyoko-chan – se expresaron al mismo tiempo Hana y Haru algo raro en ellas considerando las personalidades opuestas que tienen ambas y debido a eso muy raras veces ambas se ponían de acuerdo en algo.

Pero ambas no podían evitar sonreír al pensar que la pelinaranja había ayudado a una persona que ni siquiera conocía y que fácilmente podría haberla traicionado o haberle hecho daño. No estaban sorprendidas eso era lo típico en ella.

Su amiga era ingenua, densa con tendencia a cargar las cosas para sí misma y poca confianza en sí misma pero también era cálida, bondadosa y mucho más fuerte de lo que ella misma creía. Ella era persona con un cálido corazón.

Eh? – Kyoko parpadeo mientras inclinaba la cabeza confundida sin poder entender de que hablaban.

No es nada Kyoko-chan solo cuéntanos más sobre Tsuna-san. – hablo Haru con su contagioso entusiasmo causando una sonrisa en Kyoko. Al ver la expresión de felicidad de Kyoko cuando les contaba sobre ese tal Tsuna causaron la esperanza de que él fuera capaz de devolverle no solo la confianza o felicidad que había perdido.

Lo que más deseaban era que él fuera capaz de protegerla de cualquier cosa que podría hacerle daño.

Vieron la sonrisa de su amiga y supieron que ese era su mayor deseo.

Su deseo del corazón.

* * *

**¿Quienes son la familia Bonsera? **¿Que relación tiene con Tsuna y sus Guardianes**? ****¿Porque Reborn esta tan preocupado hasta el punto de reunir a todos los guardianes******? ****************

******Todo esto se sabrá en el siguiente capitulo. Ah siempre quise decir estaba frase.****  
**

******Sayonara.******


	7. Lluvia, Recuerdos y Un Beso

**Hola a todos!**

**Ya ha sido tiempo que no he publicado nada jejeje**

**Lo siento por haber tardado tanto pero no tenia inspiración en ****absoluto para este capitulo, es enserio nunca me había costado tanto escribir algo en mi vida.**

**Pero bueno ya esta aquí y para aquellos que le gusta la pareja 2795 seguramente le gustara mucho este capitulo jeje**

**Y a terminar esta introducción con mi frase favorita.**

**¡****A leer se ha dicho! **

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Lluvia, Recuerdos y un Beso.**

No había parado de llover desde la mañana.

Pensaba la chica de grandes ojos miel mientras observaba como las gotas de lluvia caían desde afuera de la ventana de su habitación. Usualmente para la gente, un día lluvioso era considerado como tener un día aburrido y deprimente.

Sin embargo, Kyoko tenía una opinión totalmente distinta.

Con solo viéndola, esta podía sentir la tranquilidad y el confort que esta emitía, tan fuerte era este sentimiento que a veces podía jurar que la lluvia está viva y que hacían esto para hacerla sentir mejor.

Sonrió nostálgicamente cuando un recuerdo del pasado apareció en su mente, un recuerdo que si bien era de hace varios años la peli naranja aun lo memoraba claramente.

Su madre bailaba angelicalmente en la lluvia, mientras una Kyoko de unos 6 años imitaba torpemente los movimientos de su amada madre, recordaba la sonrisa llena de cariño al mismo tiempo que paraba de bailar y agarraba las manos de la pequeña llevándola dentro de la casa, diciendo algo como que ambas se enfermarían si se quedaban más tiempo.

Al terminar el recuerdo, sintió una extraña mezcla entre dolor y alegría, una emoción bastante contradictoria pero familiar que siempre ocurría cada vez que la imagen de su fallecida madre aparecía en sus memorias. No era un sentimiento exactamente agradable pero ella estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Ante ese pensamiento, Kyoko se alejo de la ventana, sentándose en el borde de su cama. Todo eso sin alejar su vista del diluvio que había afuera. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse para sí misma aun sabiendo el dolor que le causaría decirlo en voz alta.

-Mama… donde sea que te encuentres ¿estás viendo la misma lluvia que yo veo… ?-

Tal como Kyoko espero el dolor entro por su mente y corazón haciendo que inconscientemente se aferra a las sabanas de su cama aun sabiendo que no era mortal pero simplemente no podía ni quería soportar esto.

Kyoko no quería recordar a su madre con dolor.

No cuando los recuerdos de madre eran unas de las pocas cosas felices de su infancia.

-Mama… te extraño.-

Cerró los ojos al sentir que sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, no quería llorar, había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que incluso llorando con todo tu corazón nada cambia.

Llorar no había hecho que la relación de su padre mejorara, tampoco había hecho que su padre dejara de golpearla.

Ella solo podía seguir adelante y con la frente en alto, a pesar de todo lo malo de su vida ella no está completamente sola.

Kyoko sabía bien este hecho.

Pero era a veces tan difícil. Los recuerdos de pasado, aquellas memorias no era algo que podían quedar en el pasado así nada más.

-Kyoko…

Una voz llamándola la saca abruptamente de sus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo siente como su cuerpo se tensa al reconocer casi al instante la voz de la persona que la había llamo.

Dirigió su temerosa mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación y casi lamento haberlo hecho al ver unos brillantes ojos chocolates observándola con una expresión seria e preocupada en el rostro.

Rápidamente se sentó en su cama y se dio vuelta quedándose de espaldas a Tsuna evitando de esa manera que este viera como secaba las lagrimas que caían sobre su rostro.

El moreno al ver la reacción de la chica suspiro casi con resignación y sin cuestionar su actitud simplemente la hizo girarse sorprendiéndola y le dio un fuerte abrazo, pudo sentir como Kyoko se tensaba ante el contacto físico, el mafioso intuyendo sus pensamientos le acaricio gentilmente su espalda y espero pacientemente a que esta se relajara.

Unos minutos después la chica entro en confianza y correspondió su cálido abrazo, prácticamente había olvidado su tristeza y no podía parar de escuchar el latir rápido de su corazón, ni tampoco las extrañas mariposas que sentía en su estomago.

La pelinaranja confusa y nerviosa antes esas sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, se alejo de lentamente del moreno intentando no mostrar lo aturdida que se sentía en este momento.

¿Te sientes ahora mejor, Kyoko? – pregunto Tsuna.

Asistió con la cabeza pero era incapacidad de mirarlo a los ojos aun y por alguna razón se sentía avergonzada, algo que se podía ver claramente en sus mejillas levemente rojas.

-¿Me vas a decir porque llorabas?- interrogo suavemente el castaño aunque él ya intuía con tristeza la situación de Kyoko.

-Nada…yo solo… recordaba a mi mama…- digo en un susurro casi inaudible Kyoko.

\- Ahh –contesto no muy sorprendido Tsuna.

Y el silencio reino la sala

-_Si yo está sufriendo cuando me entere de su muerte, no quiero imaginarme lo que Kyoko habrá sentido cuando le dieron la noticia- _

Pensó con tristeza el mafioso y la chica parecía comprender los pensamientos del castaño por lo que digo en un intento para romper el silencio.

-Ne Tsuna-kun ¿porque estás aquí? Usualmente me envías un mensaje para avisarme cuando vienes a verme.-

Cuestiono Kyoko a pesar de que solo había dicho eso solo para cambiar de tema al pensar en eso no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. Ella no había mentido cuando había dicho que verla sin avisarla no era algún común de él.

Kyoko al instante se arrepintió haber preguntado al notar sorpresivamente una tensión en el ambiente aun peor que hace un rato incluso podía jurar que la temperatura de la habitación había bajado repentinamente algunos grados.

Algo nerviosa por el cambio de ambiente intento leer el rostro del moreno pero sus ojos eran tapados por los cabellos castaños que caían sobre su frente causando que los nervios de la chica aumentaran y debido abrir la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpida.

-Yo... vine a advertirte… – hablo Tsuna con suavidad.

La chica parpadeo confusa esperaba que el moreno estuviera enojado pero su tono de voz sonaba tan dolida y preocupada

-Hay una familia en especial que llego a Japón… una familia poderosa y cruel que busca hacerme daño a través de mis seres queridos…

\- Kyoko… tiene que tener cuidado si no… ellos terminaran haciéndote daño y yo no quiero perderte así que… por favor…-

No termino de hablar ya que sintió como la chica lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo acercaba a su cuerpo abrazándolo, ante el repentino contacto Tsuna abrió grandemente los ojos.

-¿Kyoko…? – la llamo medio preguntando el chico.

La pelinaranja corrió el contacto alejándose levemente y con sus dos manos agarro el rostro de Tsuna bajándola (ya que estaban parados y el chico era más alto que ella) y haciendo que ambos se miraran directamente a los ojos

-No entiendo muy bien lo que sucede… pero sé que todo estará bien… Tú me prometiste que me protegerías ¿recuerdas?-

Hablo Kyoko con una determinación y sinceridad que impresiono a Tsuna, ya había soltado el rostro de Tsuna y se había alejado unos pasos de él pero aun así ninguno de los dos había dejado la mirada del uno y otro.

-Y yo te prometí que te apoyaría siempre… así que sea lo que sea… si estamos juntos se que podemos superarlo…

Y el silencio lleno la sala sin que ninguno de los dos rompiera el contacto visual. Poco a poco salió Tsuna de la sorpresa y sintió como su pecho se extendía de felicidad por estas palabras.

¿Porque se sentía tan feliz?

¿Que era este sentimiento que aumentaba cada día desde el primer momento en que la vio?

Repentinamente recordó la paz que había sentido cuando vio sus brillantes ojos miel por primera vez y lo entendió. Miro fijamente a Kyoko que hace ese entonces había observado todas sus reacciones con ingenua curiosidad.

Y entonces Tsuna lo decidió.

Se acerco a la chica y con un brazo le agarro de la cintura haciendo el mínimo espacio entre sus cuerpos y también haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran separados por solo unos escasos centímetros.

¿E-Eh? – tartamudeo Kyoko sintiendo como su rostro se enrojecía, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el fresco aliento de Tsuna sobre su rostro.

Sabes Kyoko, gracias a tus palabras me he dado cuenta de algo – susurro Tsuna con voz ronca causando que la chica sintiera unos extraños escalofríos que recorrieron su espalda.

¿Qué le pasaba a Tsuna? pero sobre todo ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ella?, ¿Por qué no se alejaba a pesar que su cercanía la intimidaba?

¿Quieres saber de qué me he dado cuenta preciosa? – hablo el mafioso había una pequeña sonrisa casi seductora y sus ojos había cambiado de unos cálidos marrones a una naranja intenso como el amanecer que parecía atravesarte el alma.

Kyoko incapaz de hablar ante la penetrante mirada de Tsuna y también debido a la vergüenza que aun sentía solo asistió con la cabeza.

Ante esa respuesta la sonrisa del jefe mafioso aumento y se acerco a la chica para susurrarle en el oído unas pocas palabras que la impactaron.

-De que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, Kyoko… -

Y luego la beso.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Horrible? ¿Espantoso? ¿Común? ¿Increíble?**

**¡Escriban sus comentarios quiero saber lo que piensan!**


End file.
